Super Android 0
Super Android 0 is a fanfiction by MrFluffman. It is inspired by The Terror Of the Androids, but takes place in the distant future. Yo,Son Goman! A New Generation of Heroes! 'PART ONE' "Goman!" Son Valese said as she made her way through the house she and her husband had bought, "were are you this time?" "Up here!" came a happy voice above her. She sighed and looked up, seeing her son hanging from one of the ceiling rafters. Beside him was her husband, Son Goten. She shook her head. "Get down, Goman. And Goten, stop encouraging him." "Encouraging him?" Goten said, leaping down from the rafters. Goman leaped down with him. "Mom, can I go to Rohan's house?" he asked. "Fine," she said, "just don't get into any trouble." "When have I ever?" She shook her head and smiled, then shooed him out the door. Goman laughed and began running out of the house. "Encouraging him?" Goten asked again. "I just don't understand why you keep training him," she said, "the Earth's at piece, it's been so for several years!" "I just have to, Valese," Goten replied, "I'm not even sure he can transform into a Super Saiyan yet! And if he can, it would mean the world to Mom and Bro." "I know she still misses your father," Valese said, walking away, "but I need to prepare dinner." "Really? What are we having?" Goten asked, following her. 'PART TWO' As Goman flew through the air towards Capsule CORP, he looked down. There it was! A small training area just a few miles from the main CORP, he could just make out a small figure punching at a dummy target. He swooped down and landed. The figure was a muscluar, rather tall youth, with spiky, stick-up black hair and a deep widow's peak. He turned around and grinned. "Son Goman!" he said. "Rohan-san!" Goman responded, hugging his best friend. "How's things at home?" Rohan asked, leading his best friend towards Capsule CORP. "Meh, the usual," Goman replied, "how's things at your place?" "Normal," said Rohan, "Mom's being oversensitive, Grandma is trying to teach me science, and Dad is telling me to beat you up." "Any luck... looking?" Goman said softly, knowing he was reaching a sensitive area. Rohan's face clouded. "Nothing," he said gently, "still nothing." Rohan had spent the past several years looking for his father, who had apparently disappeared shortly after he was born. His mother, Bulla Briefs, refused to talk about him, and Rohan's grandparents didn't know much either. "You'll find something," Goman said, and Rohan smiled. "Come on," he said, leading his friend into the building, "maybe Mom's home." 'PART THREE' In the Himalayan Mountains, there was a small, secluded laboratory. Inside, several tanks held several people-looking things. But they couldn't exactly be counted as people. A small man bustled among them, smiling evillly. He looked up at two of them, one wearing armor, red and white, and with a blonde ponytail pushing out. The other was female, with short brown hair, a blue blouse, and a skirt. "At last," the man said, "in the legacy of my father, Dr. Gero, I shall release two androids to destroy the children of the Son and Briefs families. So swears Dr. Gero Jr.!" He reached down and pressed a button on the red armored one. The walls of the tank slid down, and the android's eyes opened. He looked around slowly, then stepped down to the floor. "Android 0, ready," the android said. The doctor cackled evilly. He then pushed a button on the other tank. The same thing happened. "Android 8, ready," said the girl. "Good," cackled the doctor, opening a door, "now wreak my horrible vengeance!" 'TRIVIA' *Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. *Dr. Gero Jr. was created in the spur of the moment. A New Pair of Androids!! Enter 0 and 8!! 'PART ONE' Goman enhaled the pancakes with syrup that Bulla and her mother had layed out for him. Rohan was busy doing the same to some waffles. "Thanksh, Mrsh. Briefsh," Goman mumbled through the pancakes. "Your welcome," both Bulla and Bulma said at the same time. They looked briefly at each other. "Thanks as well, Mom," Rohan said from his part of the table. Suddenly he dropped his fork. "Rohan!" Bulla said, "pick that up and put it away!" "Did... did you feel that?" Rohan said, looking at Goman. Goman paused, then nodded, much more cool and calm about it. "Sorry, Mrs. Briefs...' " Goman said, setting down his fork and standing up. Rohan did the same. "But we have to move." "Oh, no problem," Bulla said, only to have Bulma shoot her a look. "Wait, is this just a trivial boys matter, or is something up." "Oh, somethings up all right," Goman said. "Now just wait here," Bulla said, grabbing Rohan's shoulder, "you're not going anywhere unless the adults can't take care of it. I can't speak for Goman, but I think his mother would say the same thing." "Mom, please!" Rohan said, "it's the only interesting thing to do today! And I want to try out some new moves!" "Fine!" Bulla said, "but I'm telling Dad to follow you." Rohan grinned at Goman, and they both leaped out the window and flew away. "I'll call Gohan and Goten," Bulma said, reaching for a phone, as Bulla walked past. "Okay... it's just.... Rohan's so much like his father," Bulla said, and before Bulma could say anything, her daughter had left. 'PART TWO' Goman and Rohan flew quickly through the air, heading toward that huge power source. Rohan looked over at Goman. "Do you think this is going to be difficult?" "Well," Goman said, "I can't really tell. It's hard to sense their power levels, but it's a good thing we got a reading, because they're gone." "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Rohan asked. "The stories your grandpa told you?" "And the stories that your uncle told you." "Androids," they said at the same time. Meanwhile, Androids 0 and 8 landed on a small, barely inhabited island. 0 looked around for a bit, then launched an energy blast at the village. "Hey!" 8 said, "what was that for?" "What?" 0 responded, "do you care about these humans?" "No, but, it just seems a waste. After all, our real prey is on it's way." "You make a good point. The scouters show that two fighters are on their way... but they don't match anything on my database." "One's on mine. Rohan, son of Bulla Briefs and- strange, that file is deleted." "And of the other one?" "Can't tell." "Wait! I see them. There's Rohan... but who's the other one. He seems to be wearing a gi similar to Son Goku and Gohan's." "Well, he's cute." "I thought you didn't care about these humans." "Just an observation. Want to suprise them?" "Sure. Hide behind the rocks." And they quickly lifted up, and then hid behind a large cluster of boulders. 'PART THREE' Goman and Rohan touched down softly, scanning for any sign of the Androids. The small island seemed deserted. "Think we got it wrong?" Rohan asked. "No way. You saw what was left of the city." "Still... do you think we should go get the adults?" "Nah... and besides, they're probably not here..." "That's were you're wrong," came a voice from behind them. They whirled, and at that moment a foot shot out and kicked Rohan into the ground. Goman leaped up just in time to dodge an energy blast from 0. 8 was the one who had kicked at Rohan. "Oh, boy..." Goman said, looking at the full grown man and the girl just his age, "this is not good." *The Bulma/Bulla "Mrs. Briefs" thing was a pun A Desperate Battle!! 8 and 0 Attack! 'PART ONE' Goten lifted the lid of the pot and breathed in heavily. Valese was busy setting the table, and he was ready to eat. Just then the phone rang. "I'll get it," Valese said. Goten was glad, as this meant he could sneak a bite. "Really? Oh my, I'll tell him." She hurried back into the living room. "Quick, get undressed." "What?!" "-and get in your old gi. Gohan just called. Apparently Bulla called him. Rohan and Goman sensed some crazy power level, and they went to find it." "Is Vegeta coming?" "You know it." Goten nodded and ran into the bathroom. 'PART TWO' "Who are you?" Goman said, backing up slowly, his aura beginning to shine, "and what do you want?" The leader, a tall android with a blonde ponytail poking out of his helmet, laughed. "We are the next generation of Androids. I am 0, and this is" he pointed at 8 "8. And what do we want? To kill you." At that moment, his foot shot out, sending Goman into the wall. "You take the other one," he said to 8, "I'll get this twerp." Goman pulled himself from the rock, and then leaped out of the way as 0's fist slammed into it, landing where he had been just seconds ago. "You're fast, kid," 0 said, pulling his hand out, "but not fast enough." Suddenly he was behind Goman. He grabbed his hair and slammed his knee into Goman's back. Meanwhile, 8 was watching as Rohan pulled himself up. "I don't know who you think you're dealing with," he stammered, "but you're gonna have one heck of a suprise!" He immediatley powered up. 8 watched him for a minute, then chuckled. "Don't laugh at me!" Rohan cried, leaping forward, and launching a punch. She easily leaped out the way, and then brought a kick to the side of his head. He stumbled back, and then leaped back in. They quickly exchanged blows, with 8 easily keeping control. "Gahh!" Rohan yelled, hurling some last punches and kicks, all of which 8 dodged. Suddenly she wasn't there. "What..." he began, but then she appeared behind him, and kicked him in the back, sending him skidding towards the shore. Meanwhile, Goman and 0 where busy exchanging a barrage of punches and kicks. Goman moved his head quickly to avoid a punch, then sent his own. This time, 0 grabbed his hand, stopping it. "Not bad, boy," he said, "not bad at all." He then kicked Goman in the stomach and hurled him into a rock facefirst. Before the boy could react, 0 gripped his foot, and then swung him up into the air. The android then cupped his hands toghether, and launched an enourmas energy blast. Goman shook his head, and reached out, gripping the energy blast. It immiedatley surged forward, pushing the boy into the sea. Underwater, Goman struggled, holding his breath. His hands started to burn from the heat of the energy, but he still clung on. Suddenly his back struck the sea floor, and he was being pushed against it. And then the energy ball exploded. 'PART THREE' The water cascaded upwards, caused by the explosion. On the shore, Android 0 watched calmly as the water reached it's zenith, then toppled to the ground. Left behind by the explosion, and falling slightly slower, was Goman. 0 leaped forward, gripped the boy by his collar, and then threw him onto the land. He bounced several times before coming to rest. He shook slightly, making quiet moans of pain. 0 landed beside him, and kicked him in the ribs. The boy rolled over again. Meanwhile, Rohan launched another kick at 8, who leaped back and sent out an energy beam of her own. Unlike 0's however, when it landed, it exploded immediatley, sending a battered Rohan flying into the water. She walked over to the shore, and reached down, gently fishing him out, and then tossing him by Goman. They two boys lay there, defeated. Category:Canon Respecting Category:Swearing